


Happy Tree Friends: Short Stories Vol.1

by MysticMC_MFP



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMC_MFP/pseuds/MysticMC_MFP
Summary: A series of short stories from Happy Tree Friends, new stories will be added as they are written. Contains written blood and gore. Happy Tree Friends and associated characters belong to Mondo Media.





	1. Blood on the Half-Pipe

Cuddles stood atop the right side of the skate park's half pipe, he was participating in the Skater's Championship, determined to take the gold. The bell sounded and he was off, pulling sick tricks as he went back and forth, back and forth.

"Time to turn it up a notch" Cuddles said as he pressed a small button on the wristband he was wearing on his left arm. The button activated the small rockets Cuddles had tricked Sniffles into installing on his skateboard.

"It is just for fun, I will take them off before the championships start." Cuddles had told the anteater, and after some consideration and begging from Cuddles, Sniffles agreed.

'Oh what a fool I was' Sniffles thought as he could only watch from the stands at what happened next.

Cuddles was in mid air on the left side of the half pipe when he pressed the button and without warning the skateboard took of from underneath him. Cuddles lost balance and came down hitting his head on the edge of the half pipe, breaking his neck which killed him instantly. His skateboard flew down the left side of the pipe and up the other where Toothy was leaning over the edge ready for the bell to signal his turn. Toothy didn't have a chance to react as the rouge board flew up the ramp and sliced straight through his head. Toothy stood there for a second before the front half of his face fell off, another second later and he toppled over causing his board to fly out from underneath him and lodge itself into the side of his competitor Mime's head. Mime simply had a look of shock on his face before falling down onto his back, body twitching and blood leaking from the wound in his head.

Cuddles' skateboard had flown up into the air, but what goes up must come down. The board fell towards the ground with alarming speed, it smashed straight into Sniffles, splitting him in two vertically. Pop who was sitting next to Sniffles had covered his son's eyes just before the impact. Pop uncovered his son's eyes and pulled the board out of the corpse next to him and sat it on his lap, looking at it and wondering what had just happened. Cub stood up and started babbling excitedly as he started poking the board. Pop examined the board in his lap, he fiddled with the rockets a bit before taking out a match to light his pipe, not noticing the rockets had come to life and that the board had taken off with half of his son with it, spraying blood and organs everywhere. Pop finished lighting his pipe and started to watch the championships again, not even noticing the bloodied corpse of his son right next to him.

THE END


	2. Squeezy Does-it

"All done!" Sniffles said proudly, taking a step back to admire his newest invention. He had invented a robot to help out around town and to keep others company while they waited for their friends to return after being killed and to maybe even prevent some deaths. Sniffles didn't wait long before switching on his newest creation. The robot whirred to life and as it got its bearings it noticed someone standing in front of it. 

"Hug" it said holding its arms out, it went up to Sniffles and pulled him into a big hug. Sniffles smiled as the robot hugged him, but Sniffles soon noticed the hug was getting tighter. Sniffles tried to pull away but the robot's grip was getting tighter and tighter, to the point it started to hurt. Sniffles' screams were cut off by a loud crack, blood started to drip out of Sniffles' mouth and he fell limp. The robot dropped the body it was holding and left to find more friends to hug.

The robot soon came across Flakey who was kneeling on the side of the road, crying over the death of her friend Giggles. Lumpy was there too, trying to apologize for running over her friend with his truck. The robot made it's way over to them and put his arms around both of them, Flakey and Lumpy didn't know where the robot came from but they didn't care, that is until it's grip started to tighten. Lumpy was crushed to death, scream cut of halfway when his rib cage was crushed piercing his heart. 

The robot dropped the moose's body and ran after Flakey who had managed to squirm out of it's grip, Flakey ran onto the road in an attempt to get away from the crazy robot but she didn't notice there was a car coming her way. Petunia who was the driver of the car didn't notice Flakey till the last second and crashed into her, killing her and sending Petunia through the windscreen and into the robots arms. 

"huh, oh thank you" Petunia said to the robot who had caught her,  
"Hug" The robot replied squeezing so tightly that Petunia's innards were squeezed out of her.  
THE END


End file.
